


Taste of His Uncle

by SinQueen69



Series: Taste On His Tongue [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Cock Warming, College AU, Derek And Scott Are Roommates, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Sub Stiles Stilinski, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek’s Uncle Peter surprise’s them one day and is invited to join the fun.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Taste On His Tongue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 332





	Taste of His Uncle

Derek looked up unconcerned when the door to his and Scott’s dorm room clicked and the front door opened a crack. He placed his hand on the top of Stiles’ head firmly to stop the other from moving from his place.

“Uncle Peter, nice of you to visit,” Derek said smoothly and felt Stiles’ swallow around his cock from his place where he was kneeling naked between Derek’s legs, using his mouth to keep Derek warm while Derek watched some Netflix. Scott had gone away for the weekend so they could take their fun outside of Derek’s room. 

“Such a nice sight to walk into, when you said you were playing with someone I knew I had to come to see for myself.” Peter’s voice was smooth and deep to Stiles’ ears as his cheeks burned, as he was suddenly conscious of the drool that was clinging to his chin from where Derek’s large cock was stuffing his mouth full. This was different there was no blindfold, there were no anonymous men this was Derek’s uncle who sounded very interested in what he was seeing.

“Did you have a reason for visiting today? I’m relaxing.” Derek said pointedly as he scraped his nails against Stiles’ skull, giving him a bit of a grounding point and Stiles’ body went a bit less tense. 

“I was in the area, thought I would see if your plaything was up to my standards,” Peter said casually and Stiles’ cock twitched between his thighs.

“I suppose I can part with my slut’s mouth for a little bit.” Derek decided after a few moments of thought and Stiles couldn’t help but whine when Derek’s cock slid out of his mouth, leaving him with an unpleasant empty feeling. 

“Eager thing isn’t he?” Peter chuckled as Derek nudged Stiles’ back with his foot, Stiles’ mouth still open as he finally got a good look at Derek’s Uncle. Stiles’ cock gave another jerk at the sight of the attractive older man and the line in the crotch of his tight jeans. 

“You have no idea Uncle Peter,” Derek chuckled, as he stood up, uncaring about his erect and wet cock that was jutting out of his jeans before he moved to lean against the wall across from the couch. Stiles’ swallowed some extra salvia as Peter easily settled in the spot Derek had just vacated and unzipped his pants with a predatory smile on his face as he looked down at Stiles. 

“Open wide plaything, I’m afraid I’m a bit thicker than my nephew, but I don’t mind if you gag.” Peter winked as he curled his fingers into Stiles’ hair as he used his free hand to stroke his cock to full size, he was indeed thicker than Derek but Derek was at least an inch longer. Stiles’ didn’t care a moment later when Peter yanked him down onto his cock. Stiles’ couldn’t help but gasp and gag around Derek’s uncle’s cock as he tried to adjust to the new girth. Stiles sucked and gagged on Peter’s cock as the older man held his head in place firmly and moaned in pleasure above him. 

“You weren’t kidding nephew, a cock hungry slut is hard to get a hold of nowadays and you did well to grab this one when you saw the chance,” Peter commented as he loosened his grip a few moments later when he felt Stiles finally stop gagging around him and leaned back on the couch to relax as Stiles began to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking at the man’s shaft. 

“It barely took anything to get him down on his knees for me that first time Uncle Peter, I had just to point him in the right direction to accept his place as my cock sucker. He loves it when I rent his mouth out to others, he sucks their cocks and balls like it’s his damn job.” Derek laughed as he stroked his cock while speaking, watching as Stiles moaned around his Uncle’s cock. 

“Oh I have no doubts, I wish I had a plaything like this.” Peter sighed before he moaned and let his head fall back when Stiles began to lap and suck at his balls, lavishing them with attention before he licked back up to the tip of Peter’s cock to suck at the pre-cum that was beading up at the wet slit. 

“You’re welcome to visit any time Uncle Peter,” Derek promised as he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock as he watched as Peter gripped Stiles’ hair and used his hold to keep Stiles in place as he began to roughly thrust into Stiles’ open mouth. Derek groaned as Stiles gagged and drooled around the rough face fucking Peter was giving him.

“Fuck, that’s it slut, take it,” Peter grunted as he watched as his balls slapped against Stiles’ chin each time he sheathed his cock deep in Stiles’ mouth, loving the sight of it and the feeling of Stiles’ throat squeezing around his length. 

“Come on his face, this slut loves that.” Derek offered up as he saw how Peter’s cock was throbbing and his hips were stuttering every so often.

“Good to know nephew,” Peter panted out as he pulled his cock out of Stiles' mouth and stood up while using his hold on Stiles’ hair to force his head to be tipped up. Stiles looked up at Derek’s Uncle with hooded and dark eyes and his mouth still wet and hanging open. Peter groaned as he pumped his cock quickly, not needing much to climax. He watched as ropes of his cum painted his nephew’s plaything’s face and mouth. 

“You have an obedient plaything here nephew, if you screw it up, give him to me, I could use some fun,” Peter said to Derek as he fixed his jeans back into place, his spent cock tucked away and Derek holding onto the hilt of his still hard cock. 

“Thanks for visiting Uncle Peter,” Derek said simply and Peter patted Stiles’ dirty cheek before leaving the dorm room, whistling a cheerful tune as Derek plopped back onto his spot.

“Now where was I in my show?” Derek mused as he pulled Stiles head back between his legs and settled his hard cock in Stiles’ wet mouth uncaring that Stiles had his Uncle’s cum dripping down his face. Stiles whined softly around Derek’s hard and leaking cock but shifted back into his previous place knowing he would get off when Derek wanted him to. Just like Peter said, Stiles was an obedient plaything/slut and he didn’t want Derek to get rid of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/


End file.
